


What We Do Is What You Just Can't Do [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by gertie_flirty. The Bluth family as superheroes. It's exactly what it sounds like.





	What We Do Is What You Just Can't Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Do Is What You Just Can't Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303030) by [gertie_flirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertie_flirty/pseuds/gertie_flirty). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/what_we_do/What%20We%20Do%20Is%20What%20You%20Just%20Can't%20Do.mp3) (21.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/what_we_do/What%20We%20Do%20Is%20What%20You%20Just%20Can't%20Do.m4b) (20.2 MB).

Length: 22:38  


**Author's Note:**

> Music by David Schwartz.


End file.
